The Little Black Cat
by bonbonbunny93
Summary: *Story for Lonely Scarecrow's Neglected Character Contest* What if you saw things that others couldn't? What if you had no choice but to do a job nobody wanted? What if you chanced upon secrets that were to remain as such? "Nothing surprise me anymore."TG
1. Ch One: Oh Snap! Tatum's POV

**bonbon: I own nothing! Enjoy the story!!! ( smiles while holding a thing of Oreos) Oreos Rock my socks!

* * *

**

Tatum's POV

"Please TGms!" Sarah begs walking behind me, following me down the brightly lit school hall way. I heave a sigh of frustration.

"No Sarah. You know I can't go." I tell her, glaring over my shoulder at her pouting face.

"Just sneak out! Your mom wouldn't ever know!" She offers.

"Of course she would!" I yell flabbergasted by her thinking process. "I'd be gone for **all** Fall Break! That's two weeks!" I push open the door leading to the parking lot and walk towards Sarah's silver BMW, weaving my way through the other cars. She groans from behind me. I grab the handle to her car and open the door. I set my books down in the back seat and slide my messenger bag off my shoulder and into her car.

"Just this once give the goody two shoes act the boot and live a little." Sarah pleas slamming the car door, barely missing my hand. I sigh and look up at her. Her blonde hair shines like a halo in the sun, her bright green eyes stare down at me, begging me to come with her.

"I can't." I sigh again. "I'm already in trouble from the little escapades you took me on during Spring Break. Remember?"

"I remember that." She laughs; a very pleased smile stretches across her face. She looks down at me. "I finally got you to try walking around in a bathing suit and in front of guys no less. I was very pleased with myself." I shake my head at her opening the passenger side door. I slide in and turn to shut the door. Sarah shuts the door, then leans in through the open window and grins at me.

"You'll come. I know you will." She says walking away.

"No!" I yell watching her jog around the front of the car and open the driver's side door. "No, Sarah! Don't you dare pull any of your strings! Do you hear me?!" She shrugs all nonchalant.

"Sure I hear you," she says starting the car. "Seat belt." She warns clipping hers on. I sigh and clip mine on. She pulls out if the parking space and drives to the exit. She pauses letting some kids from Green House walk by. I turn to her scowling.

"Sarah don't do anything reckless, please." It was my turn to beg. Sarah rolls her eyes.

"I won't do anything Jesse wouldn't do." She promises smiling over at me. I groan.

"That's what I was afraid of." I mumble resting my head against the door.

"How are the two most beautiful women doing today?" Jesse's all too familiar voice calls from the sidewalk to our left. Sarah turns her head to the side as I lean forward. We both smile as Jesse, our hot Hispanic friend, walks towards us.

"Get in you goof ball!" She yells nodding her head to the back seats. He jogs over to the car and opens the back door. He sighs seeing all my books and my bursting bag.

"Tatum." He groans pushing the stuff aside. I smile sheepishly at him.

"Your brain can not retain all of this information." He says resting his chin on Sarah's seat as he looks over at me.

"Ooh, a new word. Was that the word of the day Jesse?" Sarah asks teasing him about his word calendar in his locker.

"No, today's word is benighted. You're such a benighted young woman, Sarah." He says in a pleasant voice. Sarah eyes him warily before looking at me.

"What does that mean?" I shake my head, my lips a tight line holding in laughter. Sarah slams her hands against the steering wheel.

"Damn it! Someone tell me what it means!" She growls at us. We both laugh at her. She scowls at the front window driving forward and onto the road.

"Fine, don't tell me." She says betrayal tainting her voice. I smile at her happily.

"I'm going to enjoy the trip Sarah." She gasps and looks at me the car swerving a little.

"Sarah!" Jesse and I yell in unison.

"Sorry." She mumbles righting the car before throwing quick peeks at me. "Really?" She asks.

"No." I laugh seeing her sad expression. "But I'll do my best to try and convince my mom to let me go." Sarah beams at me happily.

"This is going to be the best ever!" She squeals. Me and Jesse sigh. I roll up my window the wind blowing my hair all over the place. Jesse leans back his head resting against the seat.

"You know what TGms?" Sarah asks.

"Hm?" I ask raising my head and looking at her.

"Your hair would look so much cuter if you would layer it." She says eyeing my hair in a way that made me want to hide all scissors in my house. I sigh.

"You're not touching my hair, Sarah." I mumble resting my head back against the window, suddenly feeling tired.

"Fine." She grumbles. I roll my eyes behind my closed eyelids. Soft country music suddenly fills the car. I could feel my lips pull up into a small smile as I drift off into pleasant, peaceful sleep. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when I was rudely awaken.

"Tatum." Sarah's voice calls. "Tatum, you've got to wake up." I shiver feeling something cold brush my forehead. My eyes slowly blink open. The first thing I see is...green? Lots and lots of green.

"It's so green." I mumble. Sarah's face pops into view.

"It'd better be, for what I paid for in gas." She grumbles down at me. I blink at her.

"Pay for in-My house isn't that far from school." I mumble sitting up. I gasp seeing all the humongous green trees. My mouth falls open with a loud pop.

"Where-Where -Where are we?" I ask sliding off the thing I was sitting on. I walk a few feet forwards and stop.

"Well...we're in Forks." She says warily.

"I don't remember a Forks in Kentucky, Sarah." I say turning around and glaring at her. I gasp taking in the sight of her and Jesse standing next to Tony's, Jesse's older brother, old red truck. I remember asking him what it was one time; he had said it was a 1985 Chevy Silverado. My eyes trail back to Sarah murder in my eyes.

"Do not tell me we're in Forks, Washington?!" I yell at Sarah. She cringes and hides behind Jesse.

"Fine then, I won't say it." He says. I groan falling to the ground. My butt hits the ground with a wet squishing sound. I groan again feeling water seep into my jeans.

"Sarah how could you?" I ask tears stinging my eyes. She looks away ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to get out more. You can't spend your entire life living alone in a cave." She says kneeling next to me.

"Do you know what my mom's going to do?!" I yell at her. She jerks her slightly extended hand back. Shaking her head she sits down on the cold, wet ground. I could feel the sobs building up in my chest.

"She's going to send me to Gary's!" I yell the tears beginning to flow. Sarah gasps in horror. Jesse balks.

"No," he whispers.

"I won't let her!" Sarah yells throwing her arms around my shaking form.

"I have no choice." I mumble into her shoulder. Sarah squeezes me tighter before jerking back.

"Then we'll just have to enroll here." She decides. I gasp my tears momentarily stopping.

"Sarah, what have you done?" Jesse asks recollecting himself enough to walk over to us. He kneels behind me to stare at Sarah. Sarah smiles at us both.

"Let's move to La Push!"


	2. Ch Two: Surprise! Collin's POV

**Bonbon: This story might be a little confusing. It will be told in, not only Tatum's POV but also Collin's! Yeah! (cough) I don't own anything, except Tatum, Sarah, and Jesse.

* * *

**

**Collin's POV**

"What?!" I yell sitting up from the ugly yellow flower covered couch in front of the little T.V.

"Your having your birthday party whether you like it or not." Mom says glaring down at me. I groan falling back against the couch, my head hanging off one end and my feet the other. Mom sighs shaking her head. She mumbles 'keeps getting bigger' under her breath as she leaves. The couch creaks as I slide off of it. I walk to the door, open it and jump the stairs. Landing on the ground I race for the forest my entire body shaking. It used to bother me, the changing, but now it felt just like a normal thing. I could still remember standing in front of the Cullen's house ready to defend Jacob's imprint and her family. I could feel my body morphing from man to wolf in one fluid motion.

_Yo, what's up?_ Brady's voice calls in my head. He groans as the images flood his mind. _She still wants you to have a party? _

_Yeah. Sorry I can't make it on patrol tonight_.

_That's ok .Paul'll come instead._ A quick thought runs through my head.

_Sam understands that it's hard on you and Embry, not having your families in on it. I'm sure he'll cut you some slack._

_I don't want slack! I want to be treated as an equal in this pack. I'm not a pup anymore. But-_

_But you don't want to put your mom through any unnecessary stress. _I could tell he was grinning just from his thoughts.

_You've been spending too much time with Seth._

_What'd Seth do?_

_Hang around the scholarly vampire, Edward._

_I think the scholarly one is...Um; I think his name is...Jagger. No. Jaipur. _

_Jasper._ I offer.

_That's it. _He grins. His grins were contagious sometimes, almost like Seth's. An image of First Beach flashes through both of our heads.

_Beach._ We think simultaneously agreeing.

_So gonna beat you there._ Brady thinks speeding up.

_So sound like Leah._ I counter speeding up also.

_Ouch. Harsh bro. Really harsh._ I could see the beach getting closer in Brady's mind. Brady pauses at the edge of the trees, leading to the beach. I pump my legs to go faster. Leaping over a fallen tree Brady's chocolate and white fur covered form. I slide to a stop my nails digging into the soft ground. I over at Brady and feel his smugness.

_Leah._ I think acidly.

_Really dude, is that completely necessary_. I grin at him my tongue hanging out.

_Yes. _I think changing back to my human form. Brady lifts his head and takes a deep breath, smelling the beach, then he also transforms. We both grin at each other before racing towards the beach. I leap from the beach and into the ocean doing a front flip into the waves. I come up just as Brady does. I suck in a mouthful of salt water and squirt it in his face.

"Collin!" He yells splashing me. I laugh before diving again. I spot Brady's feet kicking in front of me, just begging to be pulled. I grin grabbing his feet. I could hear his muffled voice from above. With a quick jerk Brady's bobbing head submerges into the cold salt water. Brady's face sinks down to mine. I grin at him as he 'grins' at me. Yeah right more like bares his teeth. I could feel his anger boiling the water. Quickly surfacing I race towards land. I fall back onto the sandy beach. I hear Brady squish up next to me.

"So not cool dude." He growls. I chuckle at him. I cross my arms behind my head staring up at the darkening sky.

"Fall's coming." I comment.

"Yeah. That's what you call Fall Break." I glare over at him. He sighs looking back up at the sky. "It's gotten boring around here since the whole vampire mess was sorted out." I sigh also.

"I know." Brady sits up suddenly.

"Humans." He mutters standing up and running towards the woods. I sit up and follow him but pause seeing a girl walk towards us. I gasp. Suddenly I knew how Jacob could love the half vampire chick. I knew how Quil could wait years to be with Claire. I knew how Sam could be in, so sickeningly, love with Emily. I knew how they all felt, because standing in front of me, the center of my universe, was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I feel something pull on my arm. I brace my feet not wanting to move an inch.

"Collin, come on!" Brady yells still pulling my arm. "Damn it!" He curse changing and grabbing my arm.

"Shit!" I yell blood pouring down my arm. I look back towards the girl suddenly realizing she was pretty close. "Shit!" I mutter again racing towards the woods. I could feel the ground shaking as Brady followed me. Leaping through the trees I land in one fluid motion transforming at the same time. I whip around to stare in awe as the girl walks passed where I was just laying. She pauses and stares at the ocean. She lifts up her legs, on by one, taking off her black sandals. Walking into the oncoming wave she giggles as the cold water tickles her feet. I shiver with pleasure at the beautiful sound of her laughter.

_Well we're all screwed_. Brady thinks groaning. _I need to tell Sam. Don't move Collin. What the hell am I thinking?! Of course you're not gonna move! _He growls before racing off to find Sam or one of the others.

"Tatum!" Yells a voice. I force myself to look towards the voice. Walking towards the girl was another girl with bright blonde hair and a...Ok, I'm comfortable enough in my sexuality to say this guy had the looks, walking next to the blonde was a Latino guy and he'd defiantly give the Cullen men a challenge.

_Dude I knew you were gay._ Paul's irritating voice pierces my skull. I groan, momentarily distracted from the girl.

_You had to bring Paul._

_Sorry. He was the closest, but Sam's on his way._

_We don't need to have a freakin pack meeting over my imprint, ok?!_

_She is kinda cute from the back._ Brady comments staring at her butt.

_Shut up Brady!_ I snarl at him my teeth glistening white in the sun. He steps back his ears flattening against his head.

_Sorry dude. I didn't mean anything by it._ He says cringing away from me. I hear a shrill yell accompanied with a huge splashing sound. I spin around to find the girl gone.

_Where is she?!_ I panic looking around frantically.

_Calm down. Look._ Paul says staring at the water. I turn my head back to the little patch of ocean the girl's friends were staring at. The blonde suddenly turns to the Mexican and begins to shout at him. I couldn't take my eyes off the water. Suddenly bubbles began to rise and not too soon after her beautiful dark brown head of hair popped out. I could feel my entire body relax and release a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. I couldn't help but chuckle at how much she resembles a sopping wet kitten, just standing there shaking.

"So not cool." She mutters, but her teeth were chattering so it came out a little odd. The Mexican began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry TG. Come here." He says holding out his arms.

_TG? That has got to be one of the weirdest names I've ever heard._ Brady says cocking his head to the side watching TG wrap her arms around the Mexican's waist. I could feel a twinge of longing. I wanted her to wrap her arms around me. I could give her the warmth she needed. Paul chuckles from behind me. I turn my head to head to look at him.

_Jealous? It's not is it? _He says grinning. I sigh and look back at TG.

_No, it's not._ I think shaking my head.

_Sorry dude. _Brady says nudging my shoulder.

_It's ok. Just as long as she's happy it's fine, I guess? _Even I could hear the tinge of sadness in my thoughts.

"All right!" The blonde yells. "Enough of the warming up. We've now got to get both of you clothes."

"You'll be all right?" The Mexican asks looking down at TG. She nods her head letting him go her face turning a deep magenta.

"I'll be fine Jesse." She mumbles looking away.

"Hey cute bra." The blonde mutters staring at TG's chest.

"What?!" TG yells looking down at herself. If I didn't know it was possible I would have said her face couldn't get any redder. She quickly wraps her tiny arms around her chest.

"Sarah!" Jesse growls.

"Jesse." Sarah mocks.

"Tatum!" TG throws in cheerfully; throwing up her arms giggling, but quickly covers her chest again.

_Weird name also._ Brady says watching the scene unfold.

_Shh!_ Me and Paul think. Sarah puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head.

"I guess I have to get you some more clothes." She mumbles looking up the beach.

"I think I saw a souvenir shop just a little up ways." Tatum says a huge shudder racking her body. We all watch as Sarah runs up the beach and out of sight.

"Get me some clothes to!" Jesse calls after her. He sighs as she waves her hand over her shoulder. "Crazy she is. Taking us on a trip with no clothes. No," He says rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I think she already had some clothes in my truck."

"Ohh. Why would she have clothes in your truck Jesse?" Tatum says teasingly.

"Shut it." He says smacking her upside the head. I could hardly contain the snarl deep in my chest.

_Careful Collin._ Brady thinks. _He's just messing with her._

"Ow!" She yells clutching her head. "Jesse you jerk!" She lunges at him but he dodges as she successfully completes a face plant into the sand. I wince steeping forward. Brady nudges me.

_Dude don't do it. She's fine,_ _see?_ He says nodding towards her. I look back at her to see her spitting out sand.

"Ugh! Disgusting! Jesse how could you?!" She cries mournfully. Jesse just chuckles at her before his head snaps up and he looks up the beach.

"She's back." He says informing Tatum.

"Good, 'cause I'm like so telling in you." She says still spitting out sand. I could see her tongue digging around her braces, which happened to be black and purple.

"Jesse what did you do to her?" Sarah asks seeing Tatum on the ground spitting out sand.

"May I have my clothes please?" Tatum asks still sitting on the ground.

"Huh? Oh sure." Sarah says pulling out some clothes from the bag that was hanging by her hip. "Now," she says turning back towards Jesse. "What'd you do to her?" She asks, well it was more of a…growl than anything. Tatum holds up a long deep purple tank top. She looks up at Sarah.

"Aren't these a little to cold?" she ask shaking as if to emphasis her statement. Sarah shakes her head.

"No. Besides the store was closed, so that's your only option, other than walking around in wet clothes."

"I like these. They'll do fine." Tatum says hastily stripping off her soaking wet I Heart New York to reveal a very tiny white tank top.

"Whoa there TG!" Jesse yells stepping back. She looks up at him and cocks her head to the side.

"What?" She asks looking between Sarah and Jesse. Sarah sighs and grabs Tatum's wrist, dragging her towards the woods.

"Come on TG, we're changing in the woods." She says pulling Tatum behind her towards us.

_Shit._ Brady thinks turning to run. I couldn't force myself to turn. She just kept getting closer and closer. I feel a sharp pain in my ankle. I turn around yelping. Paul glares down at me.

_We're leaving now._ He orders turning away. I growl at him, but jump slightly hearing the brush shaking. Brady and me hide behind some trees, while Paul finds some thick underbrush.

"I'm not so sure about this-" Tatum's voice floats to us from behind the bush.

"No one other than us knows you're undressing. So, just do it!" Sarah orders Tatum pushing her through the brush and into clear view of us. She sighs looking around warily before grabbing the edge of her tank top and slowly pulling it up.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh MY GOD! _


End file.
